Can You Gain 10 Inches With the Jump Manual?
The Jump Manual has been a runaway success on the internet. It currently ranks as the #1 Internet Vertical Jump Program. But what does that mean to you? Jump Manual Review Though mostly an ebook, The Jump Manual does come with other materials, including some terrific bonuses. Dave Hopla explains how he shoots 99% from the foul line -- yes 99%. Also included is an interview with Peak Performance, letting athletes know how to thrive in high-pressure situations. Jacob Hiller, author and coach of vertical jump coach to Olympic & professional athletes, has structured the Jump Manual in a logical way. Starting with the "physical aspects of jumping" and moving on to the importance of diet and rest. Jacob has given plenty of thought on the everyday routine of jumpers & athletes, leaving nothing out. You will get advice on what to do while "in training," and how to properly rest to maximize your "no training" time. The jumping exercise program concentrates on maximum intensity of workouts. You need to give 100% effort on every repetition. Anything else is simply hurting your vertical leap. That is one of the "secret ingredients" to the success of The Jump Manual. The jumping exercises are put into a nice workout chart, where a different set of exercises are performed during each of the 14 days. The vertical jump program doesn't get stale or boring as you rotate exercises. Some of the workouts do use weights, while others can be done without weights. The workout regimen, of course, is the major value of the Jump Manual. There are plyometrics, stretches, strength exercises, and drills designed improve your quickness and maximize your vertical explosion. As described above, the "secret formula" is in how you execute each workout exercise. Some of the exercises you will know while others are new. You might find out, like I did, that you are doing many of these exercises incorrectly -- that is robbing inches from your vertical leap. If you play basketball, you will appreciate the plyometric exercises simulate game experience. The same could be said if you are a volleyball player. Drawbacks Like anything in life, there are some drawbacks to The Jump Manual. I found printing the exercises and workout charts a little cumbersome. I wish there had been some separate PDFs that were ready to go. Also, I wouldn't mind having a progress chart. You can use the jumping forums for help so that negates some of the negatives. Conclusion If you are serious about gaining inches on your vertical leap, The Jump Manual is the right tool for you. The 60-day, iron-clad guarantee prevents you from having any downside. There are a lot of vertical jump programs on the internet. But if you really want to increase your vertical, The Jump Manual will have you jumping higher in a matter of weeks. It won't surprise you that the reason why I would recommend The Jump Manual to anyone is because when I used it, I gained 6 inches in just three weeks! It will help you jump higher.